


补档-皇恩浩荡

by baijiezi



Category: baijiezi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi
Kudos: 84





	补档-皇恩浩荡

第十一章 春色撩人  
一进到屋子里贺怀翎便发现了里头还有个人，就在一旁的榻上，他想要躲避已经来不及，与对方望过来的目光撞个正着，正是祝云璟。

须臾之间，贺怀翎已经不甚清醒的脑子里闪过无数个念头，但很快他便发现祝云璟的不对劲。

榻上的皇太子衣衫不整、发丝凌乱，红唇微张着，不停喘着气，间或溢出一两声撩人的呻吟，只见他眼中水波荡漾、眸光涣散，眉目间浸染着浓重的情欲，如玉的面庞上满是不正常的潮红，若非这屋子里只有他一人，贺怀翎定要怀疑他在与人行那巫山云雨之事。

不过也差不离了，祝云璟这副模样，一看便也是中了什么下九流的药物。

贺怀翎稍稍松了口气，本想趁着此刻祝云璟神智全无，等屋外的人过去之后就赶紧离开，可天不遂人愿，祝云璟竟起身扑向他。

贺怀翎愣住，没有心思再去想祝云璟为何为变成这样，又是谁这么大胆竟敢给皇太子下药，他这会儿同样很不好受，眼前这一幕太过冲击，下腹处的燥热难耐一阵强过一阵，祝云璟的呻吟声不断钻进耳朵里，刺激着他本就濒临崩溃的神智。

温热柔软的身体缠上来，贺怀翎心头大震，下意识地伸手去推，祝云璟却反贴得他更紧。

另一个人同样热度滚烫的身体让祝云璟觉得熨帖极了，嘴里发出含糊的喟叹声，不舍得将人放开。

贺怀翎扣住祝云璟的肩膀，手中的触感却更叫他心惊，残存的理智告诉他一定要将人推开，额头却在不断滴下冷汗，他忍得很辛苦，好半晌，才哑声开口，试图提醒祝云璟：“殿……下，您看清楚……臣是谁……”

祝云璟的目光似乎清明了一瞬，贴在贺怀翎背后胡乱摩挲的手也顿了一下，但很快，一双漂亮的眸子又再次被情欲占据，贴进贺怀翎的怀里，胡乱地蹭动，迫切想要纾解身体里的渴望。

当祝云璟的唇贴上自己的下巴，贺怀翎绷紧的身体瞬间僵住，下身已经彻底起了反应，贴着他的祝云璟似有察觉，更加抱紧他。

贺怀翎也不知是顾忌祝云璟的身份，还是脑子里已完全乱了，竟没想到他其实只要稍稍使力，就能将紧紧缠着自己的人推开，反倒任由着祝云璟这样胡乱地亲他，在几乎欲拒还迎的推拉间，与祝云璟双双倒进了身后的榻上。

祝云璟本能地追逐着热源，爬坐到贺怀翎的身上，他的腰带早在拉扯之中散开，外衫从肩上滑落下去，中衣的领口大敞着，露出一大片雪白的肌肤。

贺怀翎的手无意识地随着祝云璟的外衫一块滑下，停在了少年细嫩的腰肢间，即使隔着层层衣料，也能感觉到那一处的滑腻和柔软。

祝云璟正坐在贺怀翎要命的地方，贺怀翎本就已经硬胀得发疼的那物，就顶在那挺翘浑圆的双股间，祝云璟尤不知轻重，来来回回地蹭动着，舒服得眯起眼睛轻哼哼。

这样的刺激对贺怀翎来说太过致命，他双手掐紧祝云璟的腰，粗喘一声，脑子里的那根弦彻底断了。

祝云璟趴下身，贴在贺怀翎的怀里，红唇不得章法地在他颈间乱蹭，下身依旧隔着衣料与贺怀翎紧贴在一起，可渐渐的，这样的浅尝辄止已经不能满足他身体里横冲直闯的火热情潮，他变得急躁起来，胡乱扯着贺怀翎的衣服，迫切想要得到更多。

贺怀翎握住他的手，祝云璟似以为他要甩开自己，不依不饶地去抓他，贺怀翎安抚地拍了拍他的背，低头攥住他的唇，四唇相触，一发不可收拾。

唇舌纠缠在一块，不断地碾磨舔舐，喉咙口不时被对方的舌尖探过，又酥又痒，祝云璟的身体不可抑制地战栗，嘴里无意识地溢出一声又一声含糊而甜腻的呻吟，尽数堵在彼此紧贴着的唇间。

贺怀翎的气息和味道大大抚慰了祝云璟，在浑然不觉间他不断吞下对方的津液，尤不解渴，怎么都觉得不够。

怀中之人甜美的味道让贺怀翎几欲癫狂，他的手探进祝云璟的中衣里，肉贴着肉地摩挲他滑嫩柔软的肌肤，养尊处优的皇太子身上无一处不美、无一处不好，贺怀翎的手指像被吸在他身上一般，从爱抚到加重力道地揉捏，爱不释手。

在祝云璟几近窒息时，贺怀翎的舌才从他的口中撤出，牵出道道黏腻银丝，祝云璟大口喘着气，迷离双眼中尽是水色氤氲，像是被欺负得要哭了一般。

这副模样落在失了理智、完全被欲望本能支配的贺怀翎眼中，无异于火上浇油。

贺怀翎粗暴地将他的衣裳全部扯开，祝云璟白皙的胸膛完全地呈现在面前之人的眼中，贺怀翎幽深的瞳仁已彻底被情欲熏染，眸光里只余能将人灼伤的炙热，他低下头去，一口含住祝云璟胸前鲜红的肉粒，牙齿舐咬、舌尖推挤，不断揉弄着那一处敏感。

祝云璟发出长长一声吟叫，用力揪住贺怀翎的头发，修长的脖颈向后仰去，身体里过于强烈的快感和欲望累加在一起，几乎让他承受不住。

胸前的两粒被逗弄得充血硬挺，还沾着晶亮的唾液，格外的情色，贺怀翎终于放过那处，抱着祝云璟翻过身去，大力将他压在了身下。

祝云璟头发上的玉簪滑落下来，长发在榻上完全地披散开，乌黑发丝衬得他如玉的面庞越发雌雄莫辨、美得惊人，贺怀翎再次吻住他的唇，一再地吮吸，双手将两人的衣物尽数褪去，他们终于寸丝不挂地交缠在一起。

祝云璟打了个寒颤，意识清明了一瞬，目光中似有疑虑滑过，很快又被身体里的火拖进情欲的深渊，冰火两重天的感觉让他有些无所适从，只能循着本能，缠紧压在身上的人。

那个隐秘的地方在这样的刺激和药物作用下，正不断淌出淫靡的汁液，沿着他的大腿根滑落榻上，贺怀翎用手勾起一些，送到唇边尝了尝，又意犹未尽地伸舌舔了舔，片刻之后唇舌压上祝云璟，又是一记深吻。

一吻过后，贺怀翎的唇沿着祝云璟的下巴、脖颈、锁骨不断游移下去，在他的身上留下一个又一个鲜艳红痕，犹如在祝云璟白皙身体上开出一朵又一朵情欲的花。

祝云璟呜呜咽咽地承受着贺怀翎的吻，身子战栗得越发厉害，贺怀翎的手贴在他的背上，似是安抚又似逗弄，手指有如撩拨琴弦一般，不断勾挠按压着他的椎骨，一寸一寸地往下，直至没入尾椎处。

长剑入鞘，终得巫山共云雨。

木榻在身下不断吱呀作响，祝云璟难耐地发出一声高过一声的甜腻呻吟，双腿无力地挂在贺怀翎的腰间，随着他的动作来回晃动。

他抬起手，似想要抓住什么，贺怀翎的长发自掌心滑过，他下意识地追逐过去，手指却勾住了榻边的一道珠帘。

身下被用力一顶，祝云璟手中力道跟着收紧，一串珠帘被扯落，艳红圆珠滚落下来，在不断的晃动中滑至他漆黑发间，衬得他浸染在情欲中的面庞愈加妩媚妖娆。

只见他水波荡漾的双眸里尽是撩人春色，左眼下那一粒泪痣摇摇欲坠，身上的男人喘着粗气，像被蛊惑了一般，俯下身，舌尖扫过他浓密的羽睫，再反复舔吻过那犹如点睛一般的勾魂痣。

房门之外，王九抬头看看天边已然偏西的日头，听着屋子里隐约传出的暧昧声响，自得一笑。

殿下终于得偿所愿，似乎还颇为愉悦，短时间内怕是结束不了，这便最好不过，过后他定能讨到不少赏赐。

祝云璟并不知晓，这胆大妄为的狗东西为了讨好他，除了生子药，还在那碗茶水里加了那助兴的媚药，王九的本意确实是替祝云璟着想，即便他是个阉人，却也知道，男人嘛，谁不喜欢床上主动放浪些的，一板一眼上了床还跟条死鱼一样，那不是扫兴吗？

他只以为上一回是那许士显的不解风情，惹了祝云璟不快，这次为了帮祝云璟成好事，于是就有了这自作主张的一出。

至于后果，至少这会儿屋外的人沾沾自喜，浑然不知已成大错，屋里的俩人，则尤在难分难解中。

贺怀翎于交缠中抱着祝云璟坐起身，在不断地顶弄中又一次吻住他，舌尖温柔地扫过他的唇齿，舔弄着里头的每一处地方，比之之前发泄一般的亲吻竟似多了些柔情，祝云璟的双唇早已被吻得红肿不堪、几近麻木，被动承受着这让他几乎无力招架的深吻。

窗外已是晚霞漫天，祝云璟跪趴在榻上，浑身软绵无力，额间满是细汗，腰肢被人紧紧箍住，另一具火热身躯依旧紧贴在身后，意识早已堕入情欲的深渊，身体如浮木，浮浮沉沉、不辩方向。

昏死过去之前，祝云璟的眼前似乎只剩一片不断晃动的白光，再之后，便是彻底的黑暗。

44  
长发披散下来，与贺怀翎的纠缠在一起，身上的喜服已经退尽，祝云璟赤身躺在红丝被上，目光涣散，轻喘着气。

贺怀翎的手贴着他白皙的身体摩挲游移，在他耳边哑声低笑：“雀儿，高兴吗？”

祝云璟小声嘟哝：“……有什么高兴不高兴的，明知故问。”

贺怀翎眼中的笑意愈浓：“那就是高兴，今日是我们成亲之日，高兴是应该的，我也高兴，特别高兴，……可以吗？”

祝云璟的脑子里一片空白，不明白事情怎么就变成这样了，喉结滚了滚，只发出近似于呻吟的撩人之音，喉结滚了滚，对上贺怀翎的目光，心尖颤颤，一句话都似说不出来了。

贺怀翎捏住他的下巴，眸色一黯，凶狠地亲了上去。

滚烫的舌头长驱直入，在他柔软的口腔内肆意搅弄，潮湿黏腻的触感让祝云璟头晕目眩、浑身酥麻，他不由自主地抬手，反扣住了贺怀翎的肩背，缠上了他的身体。

舌尖一再地探过喉咙口，又酥又痒，惹得祝云璟一阵又一阵地战栗，溢出口的呻吟和喘息却被对方尽数吞下肚。

口涎顺着嘴角滑落，在双唇纠缠间拖出黏黏腻腻的银丝，格外的淫靡。

缠绵一吻后，贺怀翎的手揉捏上祝云璟圆润挺翘的臀，轻拍出道道白浪。

祝云璟泛红的双眼中尽是迷离水光，浅浅低吟着，红潮浸满面，如抹了胭脂，昳丽动人。

贺怀翎从来都知道祝云璟生得好看，但从未像今日这般，在烛火映照下的脸美得近乎惊心动魄，眸光晶亮，每一个眼神变化都勾动着他的心弦。

贺怀翎轻吻着他颤颤悠悠的眼睫，再是那勾魂泪痣。

祝云璟失神地抱怨：“你怎么总喜欢……亲这里……”

“这个生得好看。”贺怀翎低声呢喃，几近痴迷，吐息间的热气扫过他的眉眼，更让祝云璟觉得痒了。

“你闭嘴，别说，别说。”祝云璟羞恼地低声呵他，脸愈加红了，扣在贺怀翎背上的手加重了力道，几乎要掐进肉里。

贺怀翎撑在他身上粗重地喘着气，下身被包裹进紧致湿软中，他停住动作，垂眸不错眼地凝视着身下的祝云璟。

祝云璟难耐地抬起腿：“你动……”

身下被用力一顶，堪堪擦过最叫他受不住的那一点，祝云璟便再说不出多的字来，连呼吸都乱了节奏，只能紧紧缠着贺怀翎，随着他共赴逍遥。

炽热身体起伏交缠，红帐落下，烛台上的喜蜡不时爆出噼啪作响的烛花，合着自帐中断续传出的暧昧声响，消融在这春意漫漫的长夜里。

番外二  
过了头三个月，除了偶有的不舒服，身体里那种难以启齿的欲念，时不时地就会冒出来，并非不能忍，但祝云璟并不想忍。

几次暗示贺怀翎都不成，祝云璟十分恼火，某天夜里，趁着贺怀翎刚睡下，他一个翻身趴进贺怀翎的怀中，顺势握住下面。

贺怀翎捉住他的手，无奈道：“别闹了。”

祝云璟磨牙：“你行了吧，我是在跟你闹吗？”

“那不然呢？难不成你还想霸王硬上弓？”贺怀翎的声音里带上了一丝笑意。

祝云璟更是气恼不已：“你好意思吗？谁霸王硬上弓谁啊？就一句话，做不做？”

贺怀翎的手贴上他的腹部轻轻摩挲，那里已经隆起来了，这一胎养得好，才四个多月肚子就已颇具规模。

见贺怀翎迟迟未有主意，祝云璟忍无可忍，低头在他的颈上用力咬了一口。

到后头做是做了，却没让祝云璟尽兴，被抱坐起来从后面弄，贺怀翎力道放得极轻速度也不快，一下一下的，像是隔靴挠痒，却总是挠不到点子上。

祝云璟不停哼哼，因为怀了孕身子似乎格外敏感，就连贺怀翎抚摸他肚子的动作，都能让他战栗不止，只最渴望被疼爱的地方始终得不到满足，让他很是郁闷。

末了贺怀翎抽出身，轻舔着他的耳垂低声呢喃：“不能再做了，你的身子……”

祝云璟气呼呼地转身将人推倒床上，跪坐在他身侧，自己扶着那玩意再次坐了下去，求人不如求己！

贺怀翎眯起眼睛，目不转睛地凝视着坐在自己身上上下摇晃、意乱情迷的祝云璟，只见他春色满面、水波含情，轻启的红唇间溢出的全是撩人之音，那隆起的肚子也在轻轻晃动着，带着点难以言喻的淫靡之感。

贺怀翎的眸色渐深，到最后到底没忍住，配合着祝云璟挺动起来，一下一下俱都插在他最受用的那一点上，叫祝云璟面上春潮更甚，最后终于将人给喂饱了。

半个时辰后，浑身汗津津的祝云璟躺下，趴进了贺怀翎的怀中，虽累极了却格外餍足，贺怀翎轻拍着他的背，笑着叹气：“可满意了？”

“马马虎虎，”祝云璟闭起眼睛咂了咂嘴，“改明儿再来。”

“……真没问题吗？”

“大夫说的，适度的不会对孩子有碍。”

好嘛，这都问上大夫了。


End file.
